Krolg
Krolg is a Kirby OC, created by I=-Vanya-=I. He is an omnicidal maniac who wishes to murder every creature in the universe. Personality Krolg is insane and mentally unstable. There are no words to describe his madness and insanity. Unlike many people, Krolg fights without any desire of good and evil, but instead because he believes he can kill everyone, and because he "can", he has to. He insults his opponents, calls them weak, and enjoys watching them die. He also hates losing fights (mostly because his opponents stay alive after Krolg's loss). Appearance Krolg is dark pink (similar to Galacta Knight) puffball with red eyes. His mouth is covered with mouthguard that looks like lower half of Masked Dedede's mask. He wears purple, spiked, metallic shoulder pads and dark gray gloves. And he wears purple metallic boots, just like Meta Knight in Super Smash Bros. games, and he has bat-like wings. He wields True Hate, that looks like Kirby's sword from his copy ability, except that its blade is dark purple, the hilt is colored black and gem is red, the gem is heart-shaped and separated in halves, making it look like a broken heart. Abilities Krolg can use True Hate and its powers and abilities. These include: * Summoning the souls of people he has slain (mostly heroes and villains) to assist him. When souls are inside the sword, they can feel emotions and interact with each other (but they are unable to kill and even hurt each other), but when they are unleashed, they can't do anything but obey Krolg's commands. * Using Curse of True Hate. It can do almost anything True Hate's owner needs. This ability was used on True Love to make her unable to "be sentient". * Shooting dark beams, dark lightnings and dark spheres. * Using dark version of Mach Tornado. * Creating shadow version of True Love to replace an old one, when needed. Formerly, he was able to use True Love, but he lost it. With True Love, he could use its powers and abilities, and use combo-abilities with True Hate. These include: * Drawing heart, and then slice it in halves with True Hate. Doing this will emerge massive shockwave. Then, the halves explode and emerge two another massive shockwaves. Then, the shards of heart will fly at Krolg's enemies, damaging them. Need to mention that they are sharp. * Creating double X-like sword beam. Relationships Everyone: just some free kills for him. Kali & Gurby: HE MAD THEY NO DEAD!!! THEY DIE SOMEDAY!!! W.I.S.H-Granter: Just a minion. Chaos the Chaotic: he actually has some respect for him. Also, he thinks Chaos the Chaotic and Forces of Chaos are part of secret ending he wants to achieve, so he decided not to kill them. Forces of Chaos' troopers: just some random minions. True Hate: his trusted sentient sword. True Love: just a sword he and True Hate disabled. Trivia * Despite similarity with Deadpool, Krolg isn't based on him. Actually, he is loosely based on Genocide Route players from Undertale, and the fact that Undertale characters on Genocide Route call player character a monster. Also, his belief, that the world is a game and he can beat it by killing absolutely everyone, is based on Undertale, too. * He wants to kill everyone because he was curious what will happen, if he will kill everyone. He believes that if the world is really just the game, that means there should be a secret ending which can be unlocked only by killing every character in the universe. ** The reason he decided not to kill Forces of Chaos and join them instead is that he thinks that they are part of secret ending he went on killing spree for. * Krolg's battle theme is "Delirium" from The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth+. * Krolg was disgusted of Kali committing suicide just for Krystal to die, and laughing at it like no insane maniac laughed before. Yes, sure, he kills everyone just of curiosity, but by God, what Kali did was PLAIN INSANE!!! Even Chaos the Chaotic would never do it. Category:Puffball Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Kirby RP Category:Male Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Villians Category:Winged Category:Dark Pink Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Puffballs Category:Kirby Category:Enemies Category:Enemy Category:Villains Category:Purple Category:RP Category:Roleplay